


Torture

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Mid-Advent Children, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: The recovery mission for J.E.N.O.V.A.s remains in the North Crater went wrong the moment Tseng and Elena encountered the three remnants.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Torture (transl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436785) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x)



> One of my first creative works in English, still from 2016 - reworked word prompt.

Tseng cursed as soon as he regained consciousness. This was not what he had expected to happen when he and Elena left the helicopter to recover J.E.N.O.V.A.s remains in the North Crater. Yes, he had expected that it wouldn't be easy to find them, as the cave system was huge, but... Neither he nor the youngest member of the Turks actually had any idea that there were things happening in these caves since the Meteor incident. That these three men... no, merely human creatures, would be lurking there, hoping to find their “Mother”.  
  
As this had been planned as a research mission, both Tseng and Elena were barely armed when they entered the dark tunnels. Which was exactly what had caused the problems that followed. Yes, they had found J.E.N.O.V.A.s head, and they had managed to bring it back to the helicopter. But the exact moment Tseng had attached it to the rope and gave a signal to Reno and Rude, the three of them appeared. And guns weren't enough to stop them. Two Turks on a recovery mission against these three skilled warriors turned out to be a hopeless task  and so it didn't take Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz long to beat them unconscious and drag them back into the tunnel system.  
  
With only the glow of the North Crater's caves around them, the black-haired man could not tell if it had been minutes, hours or days that had passed when he woke up. The only thing he knew was that the three remnants were gone for now, and Elena was still unconscious, lying on the ground next to him. Her hands and feet were tied and her face bruised, from when Kadaj punished her for not telling him where Reno would bring J.E.N.O.V.A.s head.  
He himself was leaning against the cave walls, his hands tied as well, dried blood on his temple. That must have happened when Kadaj had beaten him with the hilt of his katana, he guessed – at least this was the last thing he remembered. Not that the two of them didn't try to fight back, but nearly unarmed, they merely stood a chance. Instead they had needed to endure the torture of the three silver-haired men.  
  
Luckily the trio soon noticed they wouldn't get the information they wanted, as neither Tseng nor Elena gave anything away. And because both of them tried not to show any pain, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo quickly lost interest in the cruelty and left them there, probably hoping the Turks would get lost in the tunnel system and die there.  
  
Warily, Tseng looked around, trying to make out possible escape routes if he and Elena managed to get rid of the ropes restraining them before these three bastards came back. Soon his eyes fell on a sharp rock – perfect. Gritting his teeth because of a sudden nausea and spinning head – oh yes, this was definitely a concussion – Tseng slowly crawled to the rock, concentrating on staying conscious. It took him what felt like hours, but finally he had managed to get his hands free. Then he looked to the blonde woman again. “Elena” he hissed.  
  
No response.  
  
“Elena!” he tried again, this time with a little more force in his voice, which made the youngest member of their department stir and look to him. “...What...?” she asked, slightly confused, but then she groaned when she remembered what happened. “Where are they?”  
Tseng shrugged. “I have no idea. Are you alright?” he asked. “They knocked me out first,” he added and critically eyed her injuries, slowly moving closer to free the young woman of her ropes as well.  
Elena nodded and moved her limbs to get the blood circulating again. “I think so...” Then she grimaced. “Amateurs. Luckily they don’t have much... fantasy when it comes to torture. But you look bad... Those gunshot wounds are bleeding,” she stated.  
Tseng let out a dry laugh. “I've survived worse. Let's find a way out before they come back,” he told her. “Can you move?”  
“Probably better than you, boss,” she teased and slowly got to her feet, waiting for him. “Any idea where to go?” “Not sure, but at least there's only one way out of this cave here...” he answered and huffed when he got up, and instantly had to press his hand onto one of the wounds on his shoulder to stop the bleeding.  
“You need help?” Elena asked sceptically when she saw the older man leaning against the cave walls, eyes closed and taking heavy breaths, but after a moment Tseng shook his head. “I'm fine. Let's go.” With these words, he slowly began to drag himself into the only dark tunnel connected to the cave.  
  
While they tried to get some sense of orientation in the tunnel system they were limping through, Tseng soon had to admit to himself that he wasn't as fine as he had made Elena believe before and the thought that she would probably be the only one to make it out alive crept into his mind.  
And not long after that the leader of the Turks stumbled, no strength left in his body due to the blood loss and the concussion. When he sank to the ground again with a groan, he only looked up to Elena, who was still doing better than him, at least. “Boss!” she gasped and rushed to him to help him up again, but he only stopped her. “Leave me here,” the dark-haired murmured. “You have better chances alone,” he added. “I can barely move anymore - whatever they did with the bullets... The bleeding still hasn't stopped.”  
Elena stared at him. “Sorry boss, you’re talking nonsense. There's no way I'll leave you here,” she started, but was interrupted by Tseng, who glared at her. “Elena, this is not the time for sentimentality. This is an order. You're a Turk and know the rules. Get out of here. Now.” But the blonde woman didn't even think about leaving Tseng alone, and he wasn’t able to insist on her leaving anymore when he fainted only a moment later. Instead, with a curse that would have made Reno proud, Elena immediately tried to stop Tseng's bleedings, muttering to herself time to time.  
  
Exhausted, Elena sighed what felt like hours later. She had no idea how much time she had already spent tending to Tseng's wounds, with little to no success. Slowly accepting that they were probably both going to die in the North Crater caves she blinked when she heard footsteps resounding from the cave walls. “Fuck...” she cursed, but soon the blonde woman noticed that it sounded like only a single person who was walking through the caves – and the sound was coming closer, metal clicking with every step the person took. Where the hell had she heard that before...?  
  
Only a moment later a cloaked figure appeared in front of the two Turks and mustered them. Elena looked up to him with a puzzled expression on her face. “I must be hallucinating...” she murmured. “Valentine, is that you?” With only an “hmph” as answer, he bent down to have a look at the unconscious man and frowned when he saw the state Tseng was in.  
Elena could only gasp when she saw Vincent lift her boss up without much sensitivity, carrying him over his shoulder. “For fuck's sake, Valentine! Really? He's injured!” the blonde complained.  
Vincent ignored that. “I suppose you can walk?” he asked and started to make his way out of the caves, not waiting for Elena's response.  
  
When they had nearly reached the exit, Tseng woke up once again, still disorientated, even more so when he noticed the red cloak and that he was being carried by someone. It did take him a while until he made sense of everything, that Vincent Valentine was here, for some reason he couldn't imagine, to take them out of the caves. Somehow amused by the situation, he snorted. “Valentine? Have you ever considered joining the Turks?”


End file.
